


Death Of Father

by Greenfrogger



Series: Greefrogger's Brad and Ryan stories [4]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: Death does hurt





	Death Of Father

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes we tell ourselves we don't need our parents approval but when there's not another chance it hits us like a ton of bricks.

Ryan knew that Brad finished his phone conversation a while ago but hadn’t left their bedroom. Ryan pressed his ear to the door and all he got in return was an eery silence. Ryan wished he knew what the phone call was about that sent Brad into a tailspin but he couldn’t think of one reason why.

Thirty minutes later, Ryan still did not hear a peep from Brad. Concern, Ryan opened the door and his heart broke in two. Brad was laying in bed, staring into space and had been crying, or at least upset enough that tears rolled down his face. Ryan knew this wasn’t typical Brad behavior, being quiet and sullen. Ryan quietly then walked into the room, spooned behind Brad, and snuggled him. Brad shifted, turning so he was face to face with Ryan, trying to speak but the sadness was too deep within him. Ryan rubbed Brad’s back, peppered his face with lazy kisses and held him. Within a few minutes Brad’s breath had evened out and he was, what Ryan hoped, peacefully sleeping.

Later, as afternoon turned to night Brad explained that his step-sister called. It was never a good conversation when she called. Once he said hello she stated that their father had died two weeks ago and then just hung up, not allowing Brad to say anything.

Over the years Brad had let Ryan know how terrible the relationship was. Brad was never successful per his father, no matter how adored he was by fans or the amount of money he had in the bank. Brad was a disappointment to him because he didn’t work for the family business. Then when his father learned about his and Ryan’s relationship any thread of hope was cut-off.

Brad didn’t think he would care that he’d never get his father approval but when told about his death two weeks after the fact, it stung. It stung so hard that it dropped him to his knees and wished he had said his peace to the man. But then Ryan spoke

“I know the man was a bastard to you but he still was your dad and it’s okay to grieve. It’s going to be okay because he’ll never know what he missed out with you and how sexy, funny, loving man you are. You still have a family, we may not be blood related, but we all love you.”

“I know, and I appreciate it; it’s just that I had hoped that he would come around and accept me.”

“You can’t dwell on the past. You have to let the chips fall where they may and go on with your own life. Don’t worry about others, you can’t control them anyways.”

A moment later Ryan began the show, showing how sexy Brad was and all thoughts of his father for the night forgotten.


End file.
